Between Love and Hate
by Kitten and Knight
Summary: Collaboration between two authors, read profile before proceeding. Link and Zelda, Malon and her husband are enjoing life. Their children are finding love but what happens when the threat to Hyrule itself is a Goddess?
1. The Clashing of Universes

A/N: Collaboration of the world's greatest author (me, TheGoddessKnight) and Shinobi Kitten. We were bored. So this is what happens when we are left unchecked. So, official characters belong to Nintendo, may they be in Heaven's hands. All the OC's belong to their respective author.

This is how it's going to work. Either SK or I will write a chapter. Once that chapter is done, the author sends it to the other and after we come to an agreement on our characters and plot progression, we upload. I got first dibs on chapter one, tough luck SK.

WARNING!: This story assumes you read our stories before. That's why I decided to add some backstory in this chapter and a complete summary of the stories in question in the profile. As of yet, Shinobi Kitten hasnt added hers but keep patient, its only a matter of time.

The Clashing of Universes

Time began with the Goddesses creating the universe and the world known as Hyrule. Din created the land, Nayru created laws, and Farore created life. The creators left Hyrule and ascended to the heavens leaving behind sacred triangles known as the Triforce. The Triforce was forged by their light and left to the world below. It held the power of the Goddesses that would be called upon whenever it was needed. The three known Goddesses left Hyrule with nothing more, but there is more…

Every Goddess has their own angel, their own knight that picked up arms to protect their creator. An Angelic knight would stay by their Goddess' side for eternity, serving them unflinchingly and without hesitation. Following their Goddess' to the end, they would forever remain loyal even if it meant death itself. They descended to Hyrule when events became to celestial even for the chosen hero to handle. They left their mark on Hyrule when the Goddesses required their presence again. But there is more that isn't written anywhere and is long since forgotten…

The fourth sister, Samantha, Goddess of Love and Hate, the one who sparked emotions into living creatures, the one who gave meaning to life, and the one who kept their own Triforce for herself instead of passing it to Hyrule. Needless to say, her sisters weren't happy about that. While the Goddesses would never harm each other, the three didn't want their sister keeping her Triforce. So Samantha never joined her sisters in heaven. With love flowing everywhere in Hyrule, Samantha knew it was mistake to leave it as and made sure there was some hate in the world. Hate could've been done without if the universe never demanded balance and evil could awaken. While hate is ugly, hate provided insurance that the inhabitants of Hyrule knew how to act against evil.

So the ancient legend goes.

( . ) -----------\

The Hylian Lake, a normally peaceful, serene spot. Perfect for romantic dates or just for anyone who needed to think. Yes, only if they didn't go on the same day when the Knightly-Aegis reunion, for lack of better terms, occurs. Its not like Link and Zelda have that many people to invite. Themselves and their four children don't seem that much. Six people. Not enough to cause too much of a ruckus. Factor in the Aegis clan and it's a different story.

Everyone's favorite farm girl… Malon. While Zelda and Link fall into the clichéd Princess and Hero fairy tale, Malon's life can be found in another. Malon wanted a knight to sweep her off her feet. So in came Vincent Dante Aegis II. One night, Vincent arrived in Hyrule and that was simply the beginning of what ensue to become a real war between good and evil. The arrival of Vincent wasn't by coincidence as it had been seven years to the day that Ganondorf was imprisoned. Managing to escape, Link along with Vincent had to keep him at bay until it all escalated into a winner-take-all battle.

Vincent met Malon before and their emotions for each other grew into a relationship. Bounded together by wedding vows and the lost Triforce of Love, they simply broke Link and Zelda's record for children. We can all agree that seven is more then four. They have quite a large family and Malon's eldest children each have an eye on one of Link's twins. Linka and Lance are twins, much like how Link and Lyndis (except not long lost).

To explain… Lyndis showed up around the time after Ganondorf's escape. She looked high and low to find her brother but only after she reached Hyrule did she find him. They were twin brother and sister. While their mother took Link, their father took Lyndis and both of their parents died soon after. So now they are together, and Lyndis plays the cool aunt part. Link and Zelda married before then and it wasn't for about a year when they expected their first child, a son they named Sheik. Skip ahead another year and Zelda gave birth to a set of twins, names Linka and Lance. It wasn't for another decade that Zelda had her youngest child, the spunky Zina.

Linka and Lance, while different, share a lot of traits with one another. Possibly the biggest is that they are in love with an Aegis child. Linka fell in love with Malon's oldest son, Ralf. Lance on the other hand secretly holds a torch for the oldest daughter, Vivienne. To make a point very clear, if all goes well with those children, it could mean more people joining the reunion every year. Why? Lets just say that people of Aegis blood are more fertile than others.

Can anyone see the reunion in a few more years? But speaking of the families…

"Its times like these that I ask myself why I didn't destroy the world in the first place," Vincent said. Ralf, for an odd reason is the short way to say his full name of Vincent Dante Aegis III, wasn't present at the reunion. As for the destruction of the world… that's better left as a closed chapter in the book of Vincent. It is a lot easier for everyone to forget what went wrong eighteen years ago then to constantly bring it up. Of course, Vincent is still proud that he was able to defeat Link with ease back then.

"I would've helped," Link added. His daughter Linka was also not with the family.

"Calm down you two," Zelda said. "I'm sure they are on their way her right now. You two know them, they wouldn't be up to anything we wouldn't approve of."

"I don't know, Ralf takes an awful lot after his father," Malon said. Ralf and Vincent, while live life differently from each other, often act alike. It's almost to the point where Ralf is more like a younger Vincent… which is technically true. In short, Ralf is acting the same way as his father did when his father was his age.

"I'm just glad Vivienne isn't like that," Vincent said. He can easily admit that he's more sexually responsive and maybe his son as well, but Vincent still sees his daughter as an innocent angel. Or half-angel, depending on the way you look at it.

The parents looked over to where their children were. They glanced at Sheik and Lance talking to each other. One could assume it was Lance asking Sheik on how to finally ensnare Vivienne. Vivienne herself was far off, alone and simply sitting down on the lush grass. She watched the younger children play their games. She looked a little bored. If Lance were smart, he would've done something. But that's a big if. Lance isn't exactly full of the right smarts to move in on Vivienne. He's bright in his own right but not as knowledgeable as Sheik. Not to mention Sheik is the older brother, so Lance going to him for advice is only natural

Even farther off, at Lon Lon Ranch, we can see the algamation of the two families. In the ranch house, there was Linka and Ralf. Linka, the true warrior princess, and Ralf, the golden boy, were both scurrying to get dressed. Happy and in love, they were also in deep trouble. Neither link nor Vincent would like them to be late to such an occasion. And as much as the fathers loved their children, they were also strict and wary of the hormones.

Linka managed to finish dressing herself first, "Ralf, get your butt in gear! We're late as it is."

Ralf buttoned the last button on his shirt, "It's not my fault we overslept."

"Ugh, I cannot believe we overslept," Linka groaned.

"Its simple Linka," Ralf said. "I mean, we didn't really sleep at all last night."

"Shut up," Link threatened. "That's the last time I train all night before something big. Exactly how did you even persuade me into doing so?"

Ralf smiled, "I'm not sure. It all happened so fast. We were talking and then I pulled my blade out. I've gotten better… probably not enough to beat you but then we were just going at it. I didn't think we sparred for most of the night though."

"I'm going to take that the literal way," Linka said. She pushed Ralf out the door and pulled him along as they walked over to the lake. "We have to hurry, I don't want my dad to kill you."

"Wait… wha?" Ralf asked. What Linka said was the most effective threat she could've used against Ralf.

But little do they know, each and everyone of them, there is something far more powerful and dangerous plotting something against Hyrule. An omnipotence that lives up to its name and that no angel, no hero, no valkyrie, no nephilim, no lesser god, and no deva could stand up against. Link and everyone on the side of good will have to face the wrath of one of the greatest powers in the universe…

A young man, appearing to be no older than a twenty year old, walked the hollowed halls of a castle. His sable black hair was swept to his right and helped covered his hazel eyes hidden by glasses. Unfortunately, a thick and long red scarf that fell long in the back and cut short up front also sheltered his mouth. If one didn't know much about him, they wouldn't be able to read his perpetual stoic face. His heavy boots caused echoes of his footsteps when he walked. The man carried a tray, held by the handles, that displayed a breakfast of pancakes drenched in syrup, an omelet, and a glass of orange juice. He was careful not to spill any of it, especially onto his white button up dress shirt, but after years upon years of doing the same thing, it had gotten easier.

The young man came to a pair of great oak doors. Knowing that they weren't locked or even actually shut, he turned around and pushed himself inside using his back. He walked into the grand master bedroom, complete with a gargantuan canopy bed with white lace and black silk. The man walked over to the bed to find his sleeping goddess still asleep.

He sighed and placed the breakfast tray on the end table next to the bed. He turned around and started to walk away from the bed. The man was just steps away from the bed before…

"Chris?" uttered the newly awakened empress. "Where are you going?"

Chris stopped in his tracks and turned around, his scarf swaying with his moments. "You were asleep, Samantha, I thought it would be best to let you rest. I remember last time that I woke you…" Chris answered.

Samantha smiled seductively, "That was only once, now come be with me while I eat the breakfast that you made for me."

Chris sighed and walked back over to the large bed. He sat down next to the curvy woman and began to set up the table on her lap. While the skimpy silk nightie that neared see-through would've driven normal men to he blushes and wolf whistles, Chris had seen her enough in it to not care. Or at least long enough to show he doesn't care. "Whatever my goddess wants, she gets."

Samantha smiled at her dominance, "You know it more than anyone. Tell me, why do you cover my little present with that scarf of yours."

Samantha referred the spiked collar she gave to Chris seventeen years ago. Under the more usual circumstances, Chris would've loved it and wore it with pride. But Samantha had become a little bit more menacing and vengeful the past few years and Chris rather had the collar of obedience covered to be more discreet. He couldn't remember if she ever did needed to use its power but as long as it was on him, he would have to obey her every whim… or face unending torture. Why would she give him such an item even though he will never say no? One could think it could be brought on by her new personality, while more assertive and twisted, is unsure of Chris' feelings.

Samantha is the Goddess of Love and Hate, so her rightful Triforce is the double-edged sword of the sacred triangles. While it is love, its also hate. Polar opposites but that never meant Samantha was one or the other. She was her own being. But ever since most of the Triforce of Love was taken away, she had become more vindictive and malicious, even to her knight, the one who would always be with her till the end of time and beyond. Chris served countless of centuries and millennia to Samantha as her knight, the one always their to protect her.

"I feel it's a little too…" Chris searched for the right word. "Endearing for the world to see."

"But, Chris," Samantha said. "The world isn't the one who wants to see it on you." She smiled at him, one of her seductive and naughty smiles.

Chris' face reddened, "Could you eat your breakfast before it cools?"

"You brought me pancakes! How thoughtful of you," Samantha said. She took her knife and fork and cut out a slice of the stack. She lifted the piece to her mouth and chewed on it. She swallowed it and noticed that a drop of syrup fell on her cleavage. "Oh, clumsy me. Could you handle that for me, Chris?"

A few more shades of red entered his face. "Well, um, sure… just let me go get a napkin," he retorted as he hopped off the bed. He quickly walked away to get away from anymore…

"You don't need a napkin silly," Samantha added.

Too late.

Chris stopped, "What do you mean by that, Mistress?"

Samantha wiped away some of the syrup from her plate and licked it cleanly off with an enticing smile at the end. "Understand now?"

Chris understood. All to well but he couldn't allow himself to become seduced. Even in her new way of thinking, she was still a Goddess and he was just an Angelic knight. Never meant to be in love or lust, only to protect and serve. So Chris did the only thing he could do then, play ignorance. "Excuse me, Mistress, but where are you getting at?"

Samantha sighed angrily, "No where, Chris. But I do need you to do something for me."

"What is it, my goddess?" Chris asked.

"I need you to go down to Hyrule and evaluate Link and Vincent for me," Samantha said. "Today is the day I begin to get my revenge of those little children. I want the Triforces so I can show them how to really run the world."

Chris looked up at her, "You mean leave the castle and… check if Vincent and Link are any threat?"

"Yes, that's about it," Samantha replied. She took a bite of the omelet. She had sometimes forgotten how good a cook Chris was. His omelets were to die for but he rarely made them. Maybe as a way to somewhat torture her. "Understand that?"

Chris nodded, "I do."


	2. Trouble Brews in Hyrule

-1Disclaimer: Okay the real best author in the world is me SK, not him points to TGK but any who.

After this chapter we're not going to tell you who's going to write which chapter. We want you to figure it out! No it's not going to be in a pattern, it will basically be, "Oyo I wanna to write the next chapter!" "Okay…" but in your reviews we want you to guess who wrote the chapter!

Oh and one last thing, after this we will both be doing the disclaimer, so it should be fun to read . hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2 Trouble Brews in Hyrule**

Linka and Ralf were practically running though the field to get to Hyrule lake. The breeze whipped the green hat on Linka's head around, but it stayed firmly in place. Ralf never understood how she could be faster than him. A familiar blonde came into view and Linka stopped when she saw he older brother. Just the person to see right?

"Linka, Ralf!" Sheik called and they stopped. He had a sly and bemused look on his face, "Where have you guys been? Dad and Mr. Vincent are not at all happy with you two."

Ralf gave a nervous laugh. He knew his father would suspect the worst because, despite what Vincent would say to Malon and despite how Ralf acted, Vincent still considered him his son and thus assumed that Ralf would take right after him. Though, that always made Ralf wonder what his father was like when he was a teenager.

"We spent the night training at the ranch," Linka explained calmly to her brother. She had stopped a few inches away from him. She knew if no one else believed her, he would, "and we over-slept because Mr. Genius knew I couldn't resist the fight and he's gotten much better."

Sheik nodded his head, "Linka you have to learn better self-restraint if you don't want to end up in more situations like this," an anxious look was on his face, then again if your wife was at the castle with your first-born and couldn't make it to the little gathering, you'd wanna be with them.

"I take it Tula couldn't make it? Don't let us stop from getting you there," somehow Ralf understood what Sheik wanted. It had nothing to do with being engaged to a certain Princess for little over a year and still having no idea when the wedding was.

Linka nodded her agreement and Sheik, with a smile on his face left the two to attend to his wife and new-born. With a quick sigh they were off again. Jumping over the gates to the lake, why were those always closed anyway? They made it to Lake Hylia-where two very displeased fathers awaited them.

Linka and Ralf braced themselves for one of the scariest moments of their lives.

"Linka Farore Knightly! Vincent Dante Aegis the Third!" the names were called together and jumbled by their father's voices. Link and Vincent had apparently been waiting and practically stalking the gates.

Ralf's many siblings, including his immediate younger sister, Vivienne, had gathered around. She had an interested smile on her face. Now she wasn't happy he had gotten into trouble, but the idea he may have finally gotten somewhere with Linka brought delight to her face.

Linka's twin brother Lance had been giving their younger sister Zina a piggy-back-ride, but now he was watching. Like a hawk he watched Ralf's face closely. Lance wasn't always the best brother. Cocky, arrogant, and self-centered he paid little attention to his sister unless she was near Vivienne. Now however his brotherly nature was peeking through.

" Where have you been?" Link asked barely a foot away from them. Vincent was right by him and stared down at the two, "you knew that we were meeting here early!"

"You weren't at the house last night or you would've come with us," Vincent interjected, "and you weren't at the castle otherwise you would have come with the Knightlys."

"That leaves the possibility of the ranch, but Cally would've awoken you," the way Link and Vincent were interrogating them, some would've thought it was planned out.

"We were at the ranch!" Linka quickly defended and all eyes turned to her, "we were helping out and then Ralf challenged me to a duel and well we were up all night fighting."

"So we were late to rise this morning," Ralf left out the part about how he had been awake, but didn't want to disturb Linka, who in her sleep had rolled over and curled up beside him. He was certain Link would not have wanted to hear that.

"And you expect us to just believe that?" Vincent crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at them. Whether it was just because Link wanted to believe his little girl wasn't telling a lie or because he honestly believed was unclear as he put his hand on Vincent's shoulder and smiled.

"Come on Vincent or I'll eat all the apple pie," Link chuckled as her walked over to the picnic blanket.

"I'll kick your ass if you touch my pie Damnit!" Vincent hurried off after his long-time friend. Linka and Ralf each took a deep sigh and went to join their siblings and family.

Samantha irritatingly pulled her shear cloak on. It wasn't a normal cloak, the sides were slit up to just on her shoulder and the front had an ability to stay together without the aid of a button in the front. It covered her figure, which was more than her outfit underneath could boast.

"I can't believe him," she fumed as she pulled on her shoes, which had an open heal, yet hugged the rest of her foot up to her ankle. Her ebony hair, darker than any other hung loosely to her mid-back, "the knight of a goddess and he's so dense!"

She paused looking herself in the mirror. Very faintly one could see her outfit through the cloak. It was a strange outfit that she had acquired after she gave away the Triforce of Love. A pair of mid-thigh length black shorts and a shirt that came over her chest and cover barely much else.

Yes she had thought this was a more suitable outfit for a Goddess such as herself compare to the long flowing robes she used to wear. Someone went a little egotistical didn't they? And yet it seemed that it made no difference to her Knight. Well he made it seem that way.

"Well it doesn't matter," she told her mirror. No it doesn't talk back folks, "If he still refuses me after we've finished I'll just-" she couldn't finish her sentence as she grabbed for her throat. The Triforce she wore, the blackened shadow of a triangle that made up the Triforce of Hate, on her equally dark choker was burning again.

"I will not give in," she fought back the urge that told her hand to rip it off of her throat, "You will not regain control of this body! You who gave up the Triforce so willingly!" With a great effort she pushed back the force and her Triforce stopped burning and she stood straight up. Yes folks the Goddess of Love and Hate has two sides, just like her two Triforce.

"Damn love. If you really cared so much for your Knight you would've confessed to him before now," she huffed as she made her decent onto Hyrule, "as for me, I have bigger plans."

The men she was now going to visit were the only men who could help her achieve her goal. Not even she dared to play with the dead, but those powers had been granted to a certain someone's. The only two people who dared to attempt to defy the Angel of Death.

A deep sigh escaped the man known to you as Chris. Why the deep sigh? His lovely Goddess had changed. She used to be so modest and gentle-then she gave away one of her two Triforces, the Triforce of love. She gave it to some mortal couple to save the world. Which was all good and stuff, until she started acting different. Her wardrobe changed from the elegant robes to rather skimpy two piece suits, now not that Chris complained or anything.

However, the personality that came with those outfits wasn't his Goddess. Yes _his_ Goddess was not seductive, she did not try to tempt him with syrup first thing in the morning, nor any other time...though he may have liked that. Still he was finding harder and harder to ignore it. He truly cared for her, but not this viper that had taken her place, though what could he do?

He was just a knight right? He didn't have the power to over-throw a Goddess. Even if he had the power he wasn't sure he could raise a hand against his fair Goddess. How could he harm that soft face? That face he so longed to-oopsy, not suppose to go into that. Back to the mission. Seducing the sister of the wielder of the Triforce of Power.

Entering Kakoriko Village where the Aegis Family Manor resided Chris directed himself there. How did he know? It's not like it's the biggest house in the village or anything. Vivienne was easy to spot amongst her siblings, after all she was the oldest girl and it showed. Don't we all know it. Though Chris only had eyes for his Goddess, even he noticed that she was rather endowed for her age, though she was far too young for his tastes anyway. Yeah, he's like ancient.

Walking up to the young maiden Chris smiled, though it was forced, "hello there. I'm new and if you would be as so kind I believe I need a tour guide."

Vivienne looked him over, he was handsome. She had never seen anyone with hair as dark as his, it was like the night sky. Then again most Hylians are blonde and she's related to all the red-heads. His clothes were strange to her. Instead of a tunic he wore what looked like a night-shirt. Or as we know it a white button-up dress shirt.

And black slacks, though Vivienne couldn't place what they were. Isn't it great that somehow Chris acquired futuristic clothes? Then again he wears what pleases his Goddess. Even though he didn't need his glasses, for some reason his Goddess thought he looked sexy in them.

Vivienne smirked and stood from where she had been sitting on her front porch, "Well I suppose I can spare a few minutes."

And of course who would come walking up at that moment but Lance, Vivienne's crush. Alas like most girls she wouldn't tell him, but instead played mind games-and now was no exception. She grabbed Chris's arm and hooked it in hers, "in fact I think we should leave right now." Then in a lowered whisper said, "quick smile and laugh like you're happy."

Now Lance, who normally was a pretty cocky and arrogant guy, even his confidence wavered when he saw Vivienne latch onto some strange-looking man's arm. Now he normally had blue eyes, but now they were an emerald green. Jealous is such an ugly beast.

The smile on her face pricked at his heart. After all who the hell was this guy anyway? Did he think that he could just waltz into town and take Vivienne away? The truth was Chris was just as confused as Lance was as he smiled as Vivienne requested, though it was plainly forced, Lance paid no attention to that. What a dunce...

However it seemed to be working. The day was spent with Lance trailing Chris and Vivienne. Can he get any more stalkerish? However somewhere else in Hyrule trouble stirred.

Samantha sauntered into the old cabin, "Lars! Virgil!" her voice flew through the air as a dark requiem would. Two men, old in age, but they looked in their early twenties, emerged from the shadows and bowed, "I see you're as well as ever." Yay the sexy shadows have returned! cough I mean isn't this interesting...

"Being a Shadow that never truly dies will do that," the shadow of Link stood up. He has a point right? "to what do we owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

Samantha took the seat that was offered her and threw her legs over the arm of the chair, not trying now is she? Though since Lars and Virgil are gay, her sexiness really doesn't matter here, "I'm afraid my Knight has started to figure out that I have trapped my other side. I fear his loyalty towards her will cloud his performance for me."

"And that's why you came to us?" Vincent's shadow replied as he sat across from her, and Lars took his seat beside Virgil, nothing suspicious going on, "You have a plan I assume?"

"Of course I do," she chuckled, "I will bring back two who have died for the sake of a loved one. And thus they will be under my control. I will also disguise them and one of you, who will take them and present them to my targets." And of course we know who they are.

"Of course my fair Goddess," Virgil's smile was possibly more vial than Gannondorf's, talk about an evil smirk, "but what the one of us who doesn't go?"

"I will reveal that in due time, oh and boys," she stood and stared down at them, "If you fail me, I will make your remaining days hell on Hyrule." With that she disappeared in the smoke. Dang she can be spooky...wait when did she go ninja Goddess?


	3. A Knight’s Work

DISCALIMER:

**SK: ** Here we are again, another chapter done!  
**TGK: ** Thanks to the best writer in existence.  
**SK: ** Thanks to my brilliance.  
**TGK: ** Pfft… you wish. Mine.   
**SK: ** Please you're nothing without me. At least for this story .  
**TGK: ** Yeah right, I could carry this thing by myself. Your just there staying sexy.   
**SK: ** Please, you know I come up with over half of how things could happen. All the Goddess's Evil plots are from my master-mind. Proving me to be an evil genius.  
**TGK: ** Your just an evil genius, I'm just a genius. So, I'm sure I can come up with anything I need for this story by myself. Just stay there and be my muse.   
**SK: ** See you need me as your muse and I don't need a muse, thus I'm more brilliant. Anyway this is suppose to be a disclaimer, not a battle of the authors  
**TGK: ** That's what you say. I say your just slowing me down. I can finish this thing tomorrow if I have to. But I love you so I'm not.   
**SK: ** Pfft I may be lazy, but my stories are rocking awesome. And I shall ignore that not so subtle flirting So...grabs Lars and Virgil you two disclaimer now!  
**Virgil:** What...aw, man I was asleep.  
**Lars:** I know I was your pillow.  
**SK: ** Stop complaining before I write you off  
**Virgil:** Dude, your not supposed to say that here.   
**TGK: **Interesting two.   
**Lars:** Sorry Lover is given the 'get to work stare from SK and clears throat SK, known as sexy-is glared at by TGK I mean Shinobi Kitten and The Goddess Knight do not own Zelda.  
**Virgil**: Yet... Except the OC's like us...  
**Lars:** They will one day according to them, but they're crazy. Sexy, but crazy. Yeah, OC's like Samantha and Chris, and Linka and...too many the people you didn't see in the game basically.  
**SK: ** Wrap it up boys  
**Virgil**: Like what Hyrule didn't tell us.   
**TGK: **Leave them alone...  
**SK: **Bite yourself and suck a lemon XP  
**TGK: ** I like lemons.   
**Lars:** Before they get in a cat fight, no pun intended  
**TGK: **Cat fight? notices no furry tail   
**Lars:** If you figure out which author wrote this chapter, the author will send you a sketch from the story.  
**Virgil:** Perhaps of sexy me. strikes a pose  
**Lars:** They can't have you! throws arms around you're mine  
**SK: ** ponders on that and grabs sketch stuff wrap this up for us TGK I'm a bit busy now and so are points back to them  
**TGK: ** Uh... read and review. Or I'll kill you. I mean… it's her. She wrote it! Her! 

A Knight's Work

"Don't get any ideas," Vivienne said in a whispered hush into Chris' ear. She was really close to the guy. If you were to pass them, you'd think they were lovers. She took Chris' arm and wrapped it around her waist. Its such a good thing Vivienne didn't care how close a random guy could get to her, as long as nothing were to escalate into anything. Her mouth turned upwards to a smile and she laughed, "Wow, your so sweet. I know I do look good in white."

Chris, who didn't say anything anyways, played along. "It's not so much the white but the white outfit your wearing, pumpkin." The pet names were a staple of his. Chris didn't know whether this was how it was supposed to go but it was getting the job done. He had to get close to the Triforce wielders, so entering through a sibling should help. On top of that, he had to make sure the power Vincent wielded or the strength of Link's courageous heart would not get in the way of his darling Goddess' plans. "What's over there?" Chris asked as he pointed to the mega-sized inn not so far from the Aegis household.

"That's the Aegis Inn," Vivienne replied. "The only one in this part of Hyrule. My dad was the one who was over saw construction and hiring. It was his first move into the business world."

"That's right," Chris said. "Your father is the Aegis Corporate president."

Vivienne nodded. "That's right. Look, I may be showing you around and all but you do know that-"

"You're only using me to get the attention of a boy? The one who has been trailing us for quite some time now?" Chris asked. He smiled a bit, "Trust me, I'm used to be used." Saying that hurt him, but he knew it was true. He loved his Goddess with the heart he had, and yet he was nothing more than a knight to her. Just like how it was supposed to be. Goddess and Knight aren't meant to be. All that interested his Goddess was the thought of keeping her Triforce. And now it was to have all of them so she can rule the world. He noticed Vivienne staring at him - his smile had disappeared. It crept back and he shrugged, "Don't worry about me. I'm being shown around Kakiriko by a beautiful girl, what more can I ask?

"Wait, Lance is still following us?" Vivienne asked. She sighed, "And he doesn't do a thing. Sometimes I wonder what's he really thinking."

"He's a guy," Chris answered, somewhat from experience. "He might be just in fear of rejection. Words do get caught in our throats. Sometimes we need a girl that can just ask us what we feel. Some of us don't. Don't worry about it though, I'm sure that he'll come around."

"I hope so," Vivienne said. From the entrance of the village, there came an audible yell, female in nature. Vivienne abandoned Chris and ran to the entrance. How she ran in heels was beyond Chris but she did. A blond Hylian walked in and she and Vivienne embraced each other in an embrace. It was Linka along with her love Ralf, excuse me Vincent Dante Aegis III.

"Hey Viv," Linka said. She pointed to Ralf, "I'm just bringing him back. Can't have him for too long until we're married." Linka looked at Chris curiously, "So who is the guy with you? He sure isn't my brother."

Ralf also had a gaze on the man next to his sister. He liked Lance… just not with his sister. And people thought Vincent was an overprotective father. Ralf was able to keep track of his sister and stop loads of moments with Lance so much better than Vincent could have. Especially since Vincent had his wife working against him. So Ralf now his crimson eyes on Chris. He wasn't about to let anyone close to his sister.

"Oh," Vivienne said. "This is Chris… right?" She turned her attention to Chris, her head turned in a curious manner. That was all he told her anyways.

Chris smiled and held out his hand, "That's right, my name is Christopher Damascus. Or Chris for short."

Ralf shook first but before Linka did, Chris took her hand and kissed it gently while bowing. A little perplexed Linka took back her hand as he finished, "Uh, that was very formal of you."

"Well," Chris said. "You are a princess after all. I should show my respect to you."

"It's just Linka," she said in response. "No princess."

"If you wish," Chris said. He smiled at the couple. It was his beloved's doing that two such as Linka and Ralf found each other. He remembered those times when his Goddess loved doing her duty. She used to love pairing up all of the people in Hyrule. But she didn't understand Ruto and her fascination with Link. Alas it didn't matter, Ruto found herself a nice Zora man and Link found Zelda. All ends well that end's well, right? He hoped she didn't notice that she was asking to undo her work and try to achieve the Triforce of Courage from the young princess. "To what do I owe the lovely pleasure of meeting the princess of Hyrule?"

Ralf put his arm around Linka. Just his luck for someone to try and steal her away… again. "Oh, I came with Ralf," Linka said. "He had to come home. That's pretty much it. That and maybe Viv and I could do a little sparring."

Vivienne gave the smirk that belonged to her father and crossed her arms. She picked that trick up from her aunt, no doubt about it. Because crossing her arms helped to emphasize her already large bust. And she does it for no reason too. And Ralf always notices it and he hates it because it's just like a free show to other guys. It's a shame that Ralf or his father don't understand that Vivienne simply dresses like that because she likes to show off her beauty. She can easily take care of herself. She's easily better than her brother in swordsmanship. "So you think you can keep up with me then?"

Linka chuckled, "I'm the one who should be worried about you keeping up."

"Oh no, not again," Ralf said. Vivienne and Linka always got into these preflight spats. And it was hard for Ralf to root for anyone. Family or the girl he loved his entire life. He swallowed hard, last time Vivienne and Linka were about to go at it with their actual sharp and pointy swords.

"Both of you calm down," Chris said as he stepped in the middle of the two. Vivienne and Linka were already glaring at each other. Though, Linka had to tiptoe a bit to get to Vivienne's eye level. Those heels were something else. "I'm sure both of you are exceptional maidens of the blade, but if you two aren't careful Hyrule could be one less if you feel like reaching for your actual swords."

"He's right," Vivienne said. "Let's just get to my house so we can just get the practice swords and then we'll find out who's better."

"We did," Linka answered. A smile crept over her face, "We found out last time."

Vivienne narrowed her eyes at Linka. "You know that was just plain old luck! If it weren't for that stupid little distra-"

"A good swordswoman would've been able to overcome and ignore that," Linka explained. "I so kicked your butt."

Chris sighed and managed to get both girls under his arms. The girls themselves didn't know how they found themselves in that position but it didn't matter because all he was doing was leading them to the Aegis house. And it was strange because with Chris, worries seemed to melt away. It was as if he radiated a very comforting aura. A certain air of assurance followed him and affected those around him. Ralf followed closely. Lance appeared next to him.

"So do you know who's he?" Lance asked Ralf in a whisper. He pointed over to Chris, "Where the hell did he come from and why is he over Vivienne?"

Ralf's eyes were in a narrowed glare. He looked over to Lance, "I don't know but there's something about him. I can't place my finger on it but something about him unnerves me. I think it's his glasses."

"Out of all the things to point out," Lance said. "How about the fact that you can't really tell that he's smiling or not? That scarf covers his mouth and muffles his voice a bit. What's he hiding, because it sure isn't cold enough for a scarf that heavy."

Vivienne and Linka walked into the house. Chris stood outside and waited for Ralf and Lance to finally make their way to the house. In his simple and clear manner, Chris spoke. "What is it that you two want to know? Where I'm from? Let me start there. I'm from the eastern part of Hyrule. I wont bore you with the details. I'm sure you can relate, Ralf, was it? Your father is from Styx, the northern port city correct?"

Ralf looked at him strangely. Not many people knew that about his father. "Yeah, my dad's from Styx," Ralf was stuck. His dad did meet his mother when he did show up in Hyrule from nowhere. It just upset him that this man was essentially a shameless flirt and was trying to get on the good side of Linka and his sister. It was just a relief that Linka was in love with him and would never choose another man. "Okay, but why are you here?"

"Yeah, why are you here?" Lance asked. The same question too.

"Calm down before I have to repeat myself," Chris said. He closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. More like to come up with a reasonable lie but that is just splitting hairs. He sighed, "I've come because my," he cleared his throat for the next word. "Mistress is looking for a place around this part of Hyrule. She has gotten bored with living in the mountains and seeks a new scenery. So she sends me… her lowly servant."

"Wait what?" Ralf asked. "Your telling me you're here because your Mistress – female equivalent to a Master – sent you here for a new place to live?"

"You have such a great head on your shoulders," Chris said. "I can see why Linka fell in love with you." The underlying sarcasm was brutal. "No need to worry Ralf, you are the eldest, I'm sure there is something going for you."

"Listen here," Ralf said. He got threateningly close to Chris. Almost the same way Vivienne and Linka were almost at it. But something washed over him: a desire to be with his Linka. He wasn't mad at Chris anymore but he just wanted to be with his loved one. He looked up to Chris. Ralf wondered how tall he was. "Whatever. Listen, are you going to go inside or not?"

"I guess so," Chris said and walked through the open door. He found himself in the living room of the fabled Aegis household. It sure did look big from the outside and inside was essentially no different. The living room could've been bigger. He looked around and saw a redhead walk up to Ralf and give him a hug. It must've been Malon, his mother. Chris remembered when his Goddess figured that she and Vincent would've made the best pairing out of three no four women. He even met her first, by years at that. It was a shame that Malon and Vincent didn't remember, it would've made things easier for them to get along.

Malon noticed Chris and smiled up at him. Was everyone actually shorter than Chris? We'd have to check later when Link or Vincent would walk in. "Hello, I don't think I've seen you around before."

Chris bowed his head in respect. She was a valkyrie, Chris could feel that in her. She already had quite a bit of power, and her power was derived coming from her enemy's strength. And a valkyrie only ever had one enemy: an angel. "It's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Aegis. I'm afraid I'm not from around this part of Hyrule. And, I saw your daughter and asked her for help in showing me around."

"Really?" Malon asked. "Well, where are you currently staying at? I'm sure if you don't have anywhere in particular I'm sure my husband can give you a room at the inn."

"No, its perfectly fine," Chris said. He had to scramble up another lie. "I'm staying with my… eccentric cousin and his friend." Those sexy shadows are just so much help aren't they? "There would be no need for your husband's help."

"What about me?" Vincent said as he came in the door. He was with his good friend, Link. They seemed a bit out of breath and sweat beaded their foreheads. It must've been murder for Vincent. It seemed like they were outside and he was wearing nothing but black.

"Dad!" Ralf yelled out and went over to his father. "Um, this is Chris right and he's sort of getting close to my sister."

"What?" Vincent asked. Calm, nonchalant, indifferent. That was threatening just hearing him say that lousy word. He looked over to Chris. He was just one single inch taller. Hey, that placed him right there on Link's level.

"It's nothing of the sort, Sir Vincent," Chris said. He looked over to Link, "It's a pleasure to meet the king here as well. I explained to Ralf my mission in Hyrule."

"Really?" Vincent asked sounding relieved. He turned to his son, "Well, good thing it was a false alarm right?"

"Right, dad," Ralf said. Ralf still wasn't totally trusting of Chris. What Lance said was true. The glasses and scarf managed to cover up any clues that could give away any lie. Ralf watched as Vivienne and Linka came back into the living room and quickly made their way outside. He looked over to Chris who was now talking with his mother.

"So, Chris," Malon started. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Chris looked down to Malon, "If you could spare a splash of cider, I would be grateful."

Malon smiled and went into the kitchen to fetch the cider. Link and Vincent crowded around Chris, making him sit down on the couch. They stood over him, like birds of prey after the same mouse. Of course, Chris was unfazed; he lived far longer and experienced so much more than two worried fathers. Although they were War and Death, it meant little when dealing with an angel whose sole purpose was to make his Goddess happy.

"After Vivi?" Vincent asked.

"No," Chris answered.

"That's it?" Vincent asked, standing straight again. He found it weird that Chris denied it so quickly and without hesitation. He looked over to Link who simply shrugged. He turned back to Chris, who now had the cider from Malon and was sipping at it. Chris looked up to Vincent and nodded. Vincent sighed and looked back to Link. "Well… wanna see who's winning?"

"We both know who's winning." Link simply said. He had a smile on his face when he said that.

"Oh really?" Vincent asked. "It'd be nice to make sure that Vivi is winning this time. But, I'm glad we can agree that you don't want to see your daughter get creamed."

"That's a good one, Vince," Link said.

- (-) --

Chris walked into his Goddess' castle. He found it strange that she hadn't thrown herself at him when he walked in. She usually didn't like it when he left, even when it was by her orders to leave. Every step he took echoed throughout the castle. The hallowed echoes screamed in his ears. He was beginning to fear for his Goddess. He didn't see or hear her anywhere. He ran through the castle and came up to the grand archway that was blocked by giant wooden doors. The door that could've taken five normal men to open was pushed by Chris' right arm. He breathed a sigh of relief. His Goddess was fine. Physically anyways…

She lay on her throne with one leg over the right arm and her head on her arm, on the throne's left arm. Lars and Virgil stood at her right while two other people stood at her left. Chris had never seen the male and female before, but he figured it was just more people his Goddess recruited. Everyone in the room seemed to have an amused look on their face except the women. The young woman seemed to look a bit sympathetic and Samantha looked irritated.

"Everyone leave," Samantha said in her cold, uncaring voice. "_Except_ my knight." Her eyes were fixated on the lowly knight who still stood by himself at the door.

The four began to walk toward Chris. Virgil seemed to love the thought of how the so-called Angelic Knight was at the mercy of a woman.

"Your in so much trouble," Virgil said as he passed Chris.

Lars kept his calm demeanor. He stopped for a second, "My regrets. I hope you will still play your role after she's done with you."

The man and woman passed him. The woman passed him without saying anything but the man. He was a different story. "You're screwed."

They left, closing the door as they did and Chris was left alone to face his Goddess' wrath. He adjusted his glasses and looked up to her, "Is something the matter, Samantha?"

"How dare you!" she said as she stood up from her throne. She managed to cross the distance from her throne to him in an instant. She stared up at him with her cold stone eyes, "How could you say, let alone think, that other women are beautiful. You reserve those thoughts for me and me alone. And then you go and touch them in such an intimate way? How could you?"

"My Goddess, Samantha," Chris said. "I-I never meant any of it. You know that, I was just doing the duty you had me to do, that's all."

"Tell me, do you think they are beautiful?" Samantha asked.

Chris sighed. He reached up and uncovered his mouth. He then took off his glasses and stared down at Samantha. "They are pretty," Chris said. "There's no denying that. But there's only one person I would consider beautiful. That is you… Samantha. You are the only that is beautiful in my eyes."

Samantha's eyes softened. In her calming, gentle voice, "Chris… do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do," Chris answered. He smiled down at her.

She smiled back but it quickly faded away. Samantha turned around, her sable black hair flowing like dark water. She turned her head back, "Lars! Virgil! Get your butts in here!" Her voice was back to that of the cold-hearted seductress.

Quickly, Chris replaced his scarf and glasses. Then, almost in an instant, Virgil and Lars entered. Lars passed Chris without saying a word but Virgil didn't. "Dude, you were getting chewed out!" he said. He imitated a whip crack, "Ain't that right Lars?"

"Virgil," Samantha said, deathly cold. "You aren't belittling my knight correct? Because if you are, than you are belittling me. So tell me, you wouldn't want to anger me right? Because that's exactly where you're heading."

"No, I guess I wouldn't," Virgil answered. Always make sure you kiss up to the omnipotent person in the room. They can easily wipe you from existence if not.

"Right," Samantha said. She leisurely walked back to her throne and sat back down on it. Again in her carelessly sexy way. "Virgil, I need you to play the part of an old man."

"What?" Virgil asked.

"Great…" Lars muttered. "He's going to be wrinkly."

"Yes," Samantha said. "Your going to Hyrule like an old man. Under Chris' order, as well as mine, you are to take." Samantha stopped and yelled for Alexander and Alexandria, the late teenaged two that were there before. They walked in. "These two and they will try to seduce Linka and Lance so we can get the Triforce. With Linka and Lance both seemingly cheating on their loved one's, power will come my way as well."

"And we need Lars why?" Virgil asked.

"Idiot," Lars said. "We need to pull of the perfect disguise or else we will be found out. And you don't have a shadow. Obviously you're going to need me to be your shadow while you're down there."

Virgil looked down and saw no shadow. He scratched the back of his head, "Oh right… Okay, sounds like a plan. I'll take those two down there and they work their magic. You get the Triforces and we all get to live in the happy little world you take over. Sounds good to me."

"Then we need to get Sheik's," Chris added. "Samantha?"

"Yes?" Samantha asked. She looked over to her knight. "What is it?"

"What about the Triforce of Love?" Chris said. "The ones still possessed by Vincent and Malon? Wouldn't you like it back as well?"

"I don't need them," Samantha said. On one hand, if she got it back, the good side would come back and all that work would go to waste. But it was hers anyways. She sighed, "But I would like them back. That's the last one we'll go after. In the mean time, work on the Triforces of Power, Courage, and Wisdom. They are essential. And I would like Power first, I need one more pawn to help me in taking over this world."

Chris bit his lip as he mentioned the Triforce of Love. No one deserved what was coming to them. He only hoped that his Goddess would realize her plans before they were to escalate into something big. He couldn't tell her though, because it wasn't his place to say so. Just like it wasn't his place to say 'I love you'. But she was also a different person. While he couldn't help but still have feelings for her, he knew that his Goddess would never intentionally try and take over the world. But she was, and maybe it was because people, even Goddesses, change with time. He just hoped that nothing is going to hurt her, or he'd have to use his sword that hadn't been picked up in millennia.


End file.
